


we are more than just our blood

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maryse and Robert are crappy parents, Other, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some izzy & alec sibling bonding and angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are more than just our blood

Alec had been training all day, every bone in his body ached, but he didn't care, he was _taught_ not to care, so he didn't. 

He wasn't even sure what time it was, or when he last ate something, that didn't matter, it wouldn't matter in a fight with a demon, so it couldn't matter now. 

Alec paused when he heard the sound of heels against the training floor. "What are you doing here, Izzy?"

"I ask you the same thing, Alec, you look ready to pass out." Izzy replied, placing a hand on Alec's arm. "You  _need_  to rest." 

"No, I  _need_  to train," Alec said, turning away from his sister. 

"You've done enough, brother," Izzy said gently, "you are going to hurt yourself if you keep up like this." 

"That's better then dead in a battle." Alec muttered, returning to attacking the punching bag in front of him, his punches growing sloppy.

"Alec,  _please_ , you can't keep going like this," Izzy stationed herself between her brother and the punching bag, "I won't let you. You need a shower, food,  _sleep_." 

Alec let his arms drop, a small sigh of defeat slipping from his lips. "Alright."

//\\\//\\\//\\\

Alec was only slightly surprised to see Izzy waiting in his room after he had ate and showered. 

"Feel better?" Izzy asked, patting the spot beside her on Alec's bed

Alec shrugged, walking to Izzy's side and sitting down beside her. "I suppose."

Izzy wrapped an arm around Alec, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I can't lose you, Alec." 

"You _won't_." Alec said, his tone defensive. 

Izzy sighed. "You scare me when you go all _robot_ , acting like you can live without eating or resting. You're more than just a soldier, Alec, we both are. No matter what mom or dad say."

Alec went tense at the mention of their parents, sitting up straighter by instinct. "We're Shadowhunters, Izzy, we're  _supposed_  to be soldiers. It's in our blood." 

Izzy didn't respond, only hugging her brother closer, wishing that she could somehow free him from the way that they live.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry :\  
> (comments and kudos fuel me!!!)


End file.
